Guide to Overprotective Families: How to Convince
by mollycoddle
Summary: Naruhina -In which Naruto beats the fuzz out of Hinata's suitors. And has a talk with Hiashi. "You know, this is very unfortun— hey, this guy's hot!" Part two of the guide!verse


I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Status: Complete  
Type: Oneshot  
Words: 886  
Pairing: Naruhina  
Summary: In which Naruto beats the fuzz out of Hinata's suitors. "You know, this is very unfortun— hey, this guy's hot!"**

**

* * *

**

**The Guide to Overprotective Families: How to Convince  
**_because not all families are blood related_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was not a happy camper.

In fact, he was quite the opposite of happy. He was sullen. Very very sullen. Sasuke-when-he's-PMSing sullen. Today was Hinata-chan's birthday, and while Sakura-chan was excited and she was beaming all day, he was not.

On a Hyuuga heir's 18th birthday they selected proposals—and sure enough all day Neji's eye was twitching.

In fact, there was a great deal of them. From the Akimichi clan, much to Chouji's horror, from the Nara clan (because Mrs. Nara was worried her son would never make her grandchildren), from the Uchiha clan (Sasuke was his PMSing sullen self—because Itachi downright refused), from the Makimaia clan in Mist, the Haruka clan in the most beautiful places in all of the shinobi lands—known for their powerful jutsus, long lives, and looks (at this both Neji's eyes were twitching), the Lee clan, much to Rock Lee's delight in having a clan "named after him" even though it was born 95 years ago, the Namak clan in Shell Bank Beach in Water, the Derzi clan in Suna, the Derza clan, brother to the Derzi clan, in Tea, and etc.

While Ino looked happy at all of these arrangements, Hinata was flustered, worried, and hesitant. In the end Hiashi chose the Nara clan, the Uchiha clan, the Haruka clan, the Lee clan, and the Derzi clan. It would be Hinata's choice next.

So of course Hinata made sure to involve her best friends while she went and made some tea. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were in her bedroom, looking through the profiles of the suitors, "helping." Said suitors were nothing, Sakura said, to Naruto.

"But he's not Hokage yet, Forehead."

"But do you not _see _the love? Pig? Tenten? Damnit." Sakura sighed as she shook her head sagely. "You know, this is very unfortun— hey, this guy's hot!"

"Which one?" asked Ino, sorting through Shikamaru's profile.

"The guy from the Haruka clan. Heir."

"Of course he's an heir. The Hyuuga wouldn't take him if he wasn't." Tenten sighed before flickering her gaze to the window. "Oooo. Ino, Neji's training."

"Insert drool here," she murmured, watching as Neji beat the cr—fuzz out of some unfortunate branch member.

"Poor thing," said Sakura soothingly, still looking at the Haruka clan's heir. "He must be so unhappy. Hey, what about Sasuke? You know, if Hinata married him it'd be soo adorable."

"Not to mention disturbing," said a stunned Tenten. "Uchihas and Hyuugas are rivals. And poor Hina would be scared stiff of the emo that is Sasuke."

"Exactly. So Saki, go for the older Uchiha, eh?" smirked Ino, watching as Sakura blushed madly.

"Oh? And are you going through the Nara profile for Hinata or yourself?" she shot back.

"Hey!"

"Mhmm!"

"For your info, I'm looking at Geki Nara. Strange name, hot face." Ino hummed as she put down the brown folder. "Oo. And a _very_ hot body."

"Whatever. Anyway you—"

"We're dragging you in this too Tennie. Still watching Neji?"

"H-hey! Low! Cheap! Below belt!"

"Mhmm. Wanna get even lower than bel—"

_**THUNK!**_

"Is everyone okay?" shrieked Hinata, her voice above her usual murmur. She slid the door loudly, making the ninjas who were trained not to jump jump.

"Yeah yeah, Hinata. We're fine. What was that?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well use the Byakugan!" said Sakura, her mind working fast. _I__ could punch the wall through with my fist and then go and help the civillians while Ino and Tenten go and help Hinata to safety because Hiashi would never forgive them if she went alone despite the fact that Neji got his ass handed to him when Hinata totally went KA-boom! that day. But Neji _was _sick..._

"R-right—"

"Omigosh. I think I feel Naruto's chakra." Sakura paled as she felt the familiar burst that was Naruto.

"WHAT!"

"I-it is Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata, her face red. "H-he's talking to Otou-sama!"

"No," gasped Sakura.

"Y-_yes_!"

* * *

In the end, Hinata had another year to pick her fiancé.

And in that year, Naruto became the Rokadaime.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll _always _be there for you!"


End file.
